


My gift to you (this christmas) [short comic art]

by kierrass



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Post season 3a, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), no pan curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrass/pseuds/kierrass
Summary: Set after the gang rescued Henry from Neverland. There's no Pan curse. Basically a different version of Regina giving Emma her gift of having a good life with Henry. Instead of a memory, she gifted her bits of Henry's childhood through an album.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 141
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	My gift to you (this christmas) [short comic art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peanutbutterpandesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterpandesal/gifts).



> Hey Swen! Hope you like this very short fluffy comic i did. Thank you so much to Jas for helping me come up with this prompt. Merry Christmas, Swen!!


End file.
